


明日之前

by 6pennyEsalt



Category: The Red Strings Club (Video Game), 红弦俱乐部
Genre: M/M, 三轮车没有轮, 这就是纯爱吗战术后仰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6pennyEsalt/pseuds/6pennyEsalt
Summary: 入侵超陆的前一夜
Relationships: Brandeis/Donovan (The Red Strings Club), 布兰迪斯/多诺万





	明日之前

**Author's Note:**

> 我有充分的证据表明他们睡过了，但到底这辆破三轮也没能开得起来。  
> 含轻微脑补，OOC和与原作不一致的地方是我的，爱是他们的。

布兰迪斯有点傻眼。他知道阿里阿德涅说过要给那帮高管来点带劲儿的，但是没想到是这么个带劲法。精心设计的朋克大师不负众望地占据了面前这个站在桥栏杆上的姑娘的脑子，现在她想必是正在经历愤世嫉俗的嬉皮精神与自己前十几年身为公司高层人生经历的猛烈碰撞而不太稳定。不过这单刀直入的“我爱你”可着实出乎意料，甚至让他有点应付不来。

直接拒绝她绝对是火上浇油，效果约等于我自己亲手把她给推下去吧，他有点紧张。

布兰迪斯不动声色地靠近了一些，“当然啦， 我也爱你。不如加入我们这帮反叛者怎么样，我们可是个大家庭，你会得到我们所有人的关心。考虑一下？”

大爱拯救世界。布兰迪斯最终还是成功地把约翰娜从桥栏杆上给忽悠了下来。接入预先备好的义体抑制软体剥离朋克大师的影响后，她看起来终于不再那么迷乱了，只是似乎又陷入了沉思。总之比跳桥自杀强多了，他掏出电话，“小多，我可算把约翰娜从北桥上弄下来了，一会儿我们就回俱乐部。”

他们进门时最后一位顾客早已经离开，酒吧里只有多诺万和阿卡拉。小机器人当个服务员还挺有模有样的，布兰迪斯想。好像早就知道他们会在这时回来一样，吧台后的调酒师朝他们的方向瞥了一眼，放下手中正在擦拭的玻璃杯，“欢迎回家。”

明天是个大日子。如约翰娜所言，趁公司将整个项目转移到新服务器上的时机渗入内部绝对能给他们带来先手优势。他们又仔细核对了一下次日的行动计划。约翰娜同意回到自己办公室随时接应，即便她仍然拒绝被称为起义者的一员。冷静下来的她并没有想要摆脱那些让她差点自杀的疯狂思绪的意思，反而把它们用理性过了一遍筛，从那不切实际的想法中滤出了些切实可行的方案。现在的她一心想要帮助公司“重回正轨”，坚定地想凭一己之力把脱轨的列车拧回她理想中那个乌托邦般的方向去。至于那副作用下产生的荷尔蒙吗，早就消失在反转电流冲击义体模块的时候了吧，她想。在这个时代，情感这种东西还真的存在什么精神上的哲学意义吗，或者说只是生物电流带来的化学反应罢了。

关于人造情感的哲思并没让她失去观察周围环境的能力，尤其是听到另外两人开始“特殊按摩”话题的时候。

“好了，我得走了。不管怎样，祝你们好运。”她适时地离开了酒吧。

正式打烊，阿卡拉也回到了她在俱乐部后边的房间里。多诺万特地收拾了一间空屋出来，尽管包括阿卡拉自己在内，没人觉得她在生理上真的需要一张床或者什么的。“有自己的个人空间很重要。”她记得多诺万当时这么坚持。

布兰迪斯关好大门。屋内灯光不知何时已经调暗，钢琴与地板都笼上了一层昏红，唯一清晰的是吧台那边还亮着的一盏黄色吊灯。他转身走去，多诺万倚在桌角，指间烟雾袅袅。

此刻的调酒师不似在人群中时那如鱼得水的样子，白日系得严实的领口松了一扣，灯光打在眼角的细纹上，出卖了他的疲惫。多诺万呼出一口气，烟雾颗粒萦绕在他周边，让他的脸显得有些模糊。

他同多诺万一样靠在吧台上，轻车熟路地就着对方递过来的手吸了一口烟。布兰迪斯让这口烟气在肺里深深地转了一圈，不管是选酒还是挑烟，调酒师的品味都是一流的。年轻黑客侧过头去，那个人的忧虑简直明显到刻在了眼睛里。“我知道这在你看来还是太草率了。”他说。

多诺万不置可否地耸了耸肩。布兰迪斯这小子认定了这事，不论是扳倒超陆还是给阿里阿德涅报仇，这都是最好的，也可能是最后的时机。从他决定加入的那一刻起，这计划就像山崩时滚落的雪球一样，只会越来越大，越滚越快，一旦开始运作便无法平息。而自己也只能使出一个老情报贩子的浑身解数，从一切可能有点价值的人嘴中套出哪怕一点一滴的消息，最大程度上还原对手的真实状况，来支持这群狂徒的行动。

仿佛读到了他的想法一般，他最爱的疯子转过身来，一只手覆上他的肩头。布兰迪斯在笑，并不是平日里那种插科打诨或玩世不恭的笑，而是暗含着一种更…,更认真的意味深长。他向上看去，目光交汇处，那副红色目镜下的真挚与诚意令他隐隐打了个颤。

“别担心，你可是这世上最牛逼的情报贩子，”这天不怕地不怕的英雄说，“有今天咱们搞到的这些消息，再加上你的后援，明天轻轻松松就能给他们来个措手不及追悔莫及。”

他担心吗，他不担心吗，他自己也不是很清楚。布兰迪斯一向是个以冲动为燃料驱动的人，倚仗着自己的精湛技术和同伴们的可靠支持，在这人类如木偶般被操控的世界里肆无忌惮地横冲直撞，一根根斩断资本手中的提线。至于明天怎样，他很少去想。即便是24小时后的未来对他这种人来说也过于虚无飘渺。

但他有多诺万。不管愿不愿意承认，他都确实依赖着这个人的技巧与能力所带来的踏实与安全感，电话那头低沉的音调不止一次抚平自己过于紧绷的心弦，让他感到一切尽在掌握。让他可以放手做那个任性的疯子。

一缕棕发垂在调酒师额前，布兰迪斯看到他的睫毛微微翕动。

此时此地，他的同伴触手可及。空气中的细小尘埃在暖黄灯光下闪烁盘旋。

布兰迪斯探身向前，他品尝到那人唇上苦艾酒的味道。

夜还很长。

去他妈的明天。

注：想要加入一些酒精元素，随机选了苦艾酒，看了描述感觉竟很适合。【每次动手做饭都在后悔玩游戏时截图截少了  
文化中的苦艾酒. https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%96%87%E5%8C%96%E4%B8%AD%E7%9A%84%E8%8B%A6%E8%89%BE%E9%85%92  
传统上，苦艾酒作为一个神秘的，令人上瘾的，和改变思想的饮料一直持续到今天。虽然它对人精神上影响和化学成分一直有所争议，但是它对文化的影响力是不容置疑的。苦艾酒在印象派，后印象派，超现实主义，现代主义，立体主义等领域的美术运动和文学运动中都起到了显着的作用。近年来，这种传说中的饮料带着非法而神秘的光环出现在电影，视频，电视，音乐和当代文学中。这些描述其真实性不尽相同，往往运用戏剧性的手法将这种饮料描绘成一个灯红酒绿纸醉金迷的液体，无论是春药亦或毒药，苦艾酒似乎总是被当作引人入胜的朦胧幻觉的催化剂。


End file.
